How To Be Straight?
by Constantinest
Summary: Draco Malfoy, pria dengan tinggi 180cm, berambut pirang pucat, bermata kelabu, wajah yang mempesona. Semuanya sangat sempurna, kecuali kesukaannya terhadap sesama jenis/liar juga dirimu? Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku? Apakah kau menggodaku?/DIa tak menyadari, tetapi aku tahu hatinya sudah mati dan Ia tak bisa mencintai orang lagi/Aku iri dan cemburu, mereka memuakkan/Warning.
1. First Meet

Bagaimana caranya menjadi Straight?

Ya, bagaimana caranya?

Katakan padaku, bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang straight. Mencintai lawan jenis, bukan sesama jenisnya.

Menjadi wanita yang selalu dicampakkan itu sudah biasa untukku. Menjadi simpanan juga, aku tahu kau menganggapku rendah, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanya dicintai, walaupun itu hanya semalam saja.

Kita sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How to be Straight?**

**Rated : T Semi M**

**Harry potter**

**Warning : Yaoi, AU, OOC, Typos, dll.**

**A/N : Kalian tentu sudah membaca awalannya, Jika kalian tak menyukai sesama jenis jangan membaca cerita ini. Sudah lama gak bikin Dark fict, **

**Saya tidak mengihina, atau menyudutkan orang yang menyukai sesama jenis.**

**Review please!**

**Dont like dont read.**

**Disclamer : J. K. Rowling**

**Author : Constantinest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia manis, setiap kali aku melihatnya aku merasa nyaman."

"Rambutnya yang hitam, serta luka goresan lambang petir yang ada didahinya membuatku ingin menciumnya terus,"

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya,"

"Apakah penyakitku sangat parah?"

Mata kelabu itu menatap seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di notenya, sesekali pria itu tersenyum setiap melihat pria berambut pirang itu bercerita tentang seseorang.

Pria itu berdiri, menuangkan secangkir teh, lalu menyodorkannya. Pria dengan mata kelabu itu hanya mengambilnya dan meminumnya. "Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Kurasa iya mate, kau sudah tak tertolong. Lagipula, kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"Sudah hampir setengah tahun aku berpacaran dengan Harry, dan aku setiap kali melihatnya selalu merasa bahwa aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kurasa ini aneh, tapi jujur saja, aku menyukainya,"

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika kau bersama Harry?"

"Aku merasa wajahku memerah, jantungku berdetak tak karuan, senyumannya membuatku meleleh dan masih banyak lagi. Kau tahu bukan? Seperti orang jatuh cinta pada awalnya?"

"Lalu apa yang merisaukanmu? Bukankah kau sudah memberitahu seluruh dunia bahwa kau menyukai sesama jenis?"

"Hn, kurasa tidak ada," ucapnya kemudian berdiri, menaruh cangkir itu di meja, dan berjalan keluar. "Kapan-kapan akan kukunjungi lagi kau, Theo."

"Tak perlu repot-repot Draco," kekeh pria itu kemudian menutup ruangannya.

**-XOXOXO-**

Draco Malfoy, pria dengan tinggi 180cm, berambut pirang pucat, bermata kelabu, wajah yang mempesona. Semuanya sangat sempurna, kecuali kesukaannya terhadap sesama jenisnya.

Semula ia mempermasalahkannya, namun lihat sekarang. Dengan berani ia bermesraan dengan Harry, kekasihnya yang baru. Banyak orang yang mencemohnya, namun ia tak peduli, buat apa peduli omongan orang. Toh itu hidupnya juga, bukan kesalahannya jika ia sedikit bermasalah.

Ia berjalan dengan sangat tenang, tanpa menyadari bahwa hujan mulai turun. Dengan segera ia berteduh di bawah toko yang sudah tutup. Jalanan sepi, dan Draco terjebak dalam hujan.

Draco terlalu bingung untuk membuat pakaian baru untuk majalahnya. Mengingat Draco adalah seorang designer yang cukup ternama dan memiliki perusahaan majalah The Mall, majalah perempuan yang paling diminati dan laris dijual.

Well karena itu juga dirinya sedang mencoba memikirkan model pakaian yang akan menjadi hits.

Mata kelabunya masih membayangkan design yang menarik, hingga ia melihat suatu kejadian yang tak pantas untuk dilihatnya, seorang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar satu sama lain dan diakhiri dengan tamparan pada pipi sang wanita. Dengan keji pria itu meninggalkan wanita itu ditengah hujan dengan bekas tamparan.

Wanita itu tak bergerak, hanya memegang pipinya saja kemudian jatuh dengan posisi duduk, membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur hujan yang semakin deras.

"Apakah wanita itu gila? Membiarkan dirinya ditengah hujan?" Draco hanya diam, ia juga malas untuk bersikap baik kepada wanita itu.

Wanita itu masih diam, kemudian berdiri berjalan dengan lemas. Wanita itu masih memengang pipinya yang sakit akibat tamparan itu. Bahkan dia tak mau repot-repot menoleh kekanan atau kekiri, wanita itu juga sepertinya tidak peduli akan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Bahkan melewati Draco dengan diam.

Draco hanya tertegun, pakaian wanita itu basah, ia membiarkan rambutnya yang coklat keriting menutupi separuh wajahnya, berjalan dengan lemah seperti orang yang sangat putus asa.

Belum pernah ia melihat wanita yang bisa bertahan. Bukankah biasanya wanita akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya agar orang iba kepadanya?

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kencang, membuat wanita itu terkena cipratan air hujan. Tetapi wanita itu tak melawan, ia masih terus berjalan dan membiarkan tubuhnya kotor.

'Ada yang salah dengan wanita ini?' batin Draco.

Mobil hitam itu ternyata Blaise, anak buahnya. Hal itu membuat Draco terkejut, "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Membuat anda terjebak seperti ini," ucapnya mengeluarkan payung, dengan segera Draco masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Mobilnya berjalan dengan perlahan, Draco menatap wanita itu sekilas untuk memastikan sesuatu. Ia tak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tetapi ia dapat melihat matanya, salah satu matanya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Mata hazel itu menatap kearahnya, dimatanya seperti tak ada yang namanya kehidupan, begitu sendu. Sangat menyedihkan.

Tubuh Draco merasa sedikit gemetar, matanya—matanya sama seperti matanya dulu, mata yang putus asa seolah hidup itu sangat tak berarti. Ditambah lagi jantungnya, jantungnya bergerak tak karuan. Suaranya begitu keras, apa yang terjadi. Kenapa wanita ini, bisa membuatnya merasa aneh.

"Tuan, apakah anda ingin saya menyediakan payung untuknya?"

Draco menoleh kearah Blaise sadar akan pikirannya sendiri, menyandarkan punggungnya. "Tak perlu, aku tak mau berurusan dengan orang asing,"

"Baiklah Tuan,"

Draco mengambil sebuah gelas sampanye, menuangkan sampanye, meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan sekertaris untukku?"

"Belum tuan, sangat susah untuk menemukan seseorang seperti yang anda minta,"

"Hmm,"

"Terutama seorang wanita yang tak akan pernah mencintai anda, syarat utama adalah syarat yang berat."

"Cari saja, aku membutuhkannya,"

"Ba—baik tuan."

**-XOXOXO-**

Theodore sedang mengutak-atik rubik yang ada ditangannya dan berharap semua warna menjadi satu, tetapi bukannya menjadi satu malah rubik itu warnanya tak sempurna.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu tiba-tiba membuat dia nyaris melonjak dari kursinya.

"Masuk,"

Pintu kayu itu didorong, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat, bermata Hazel menatapnya dengan serius. Wanita itu sangat cantik, wajahnya yang mungil, membuat semua pria tentu saja ingin melindunginya. Tingginya yang cukup tinggi, serta badan yang seksi. Tak ada kekurangan sedikitpun pada wanita ini, kecuali ada bekas merah di pipinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kudengar anda seorang psikolog yang paling hebat di kota ini,"

"Well, apa yang kau benar itu belum tentu benar. Itu hanya rumor," kekehnya.

"Apakah anda bisa membantu saya?" ucap wanita itu tersenyum tipis.

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Aku baru saja mengalami hari yang buruk—"

Theo terdiam kemudian tersenyum kecil, "silahkan berbaring di sofa ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Theo,"

-**XOXOXO-**

Draco melemparkan kertas yang sudah diremasnya menjadi sebuah bola ke tong sampah. Berkali-kali ia menggambar dan tetap saja hasilnya nihil, designnya membosankan. Lama dan ia yakin gambar itu tak bakal laku dipasar mode sekarang.

Ia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi, kenapa tak ada ide sedikitpun.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, memunculkan seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Tubuhnya yang kecil perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan berjalan kearah Draco.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, honey?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek apakah kekasihku menggila sekarang?" ucapnya berjalan kebelakang kursi Draco, memijat kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Kau datang disaat yang tepat, honey. Disaat aku merindukanmu," ucapnya menikmati pijatan yang diberikan Harry.

"Benarkah? Kudengar dari Blaise, kau sedang mencari sekertaris baru?"

"Ya, kau benar."

"Apakah lowongan itu masih dibuka? Maksudku, mungkin aku bisa—"

Draco berdiri, menatap Harry dengan dalam, mengengam tangannya lalu menciumnya. "Bukannya aku ingin menolaknya honey, lagipula kalau kau menjadi sekertarisku yang ada aku tak bisa fokus terhadap pekerjaaan,"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tidak efektif bukan?" ucapnya sebal.

"Jangan marah. Ow, kau manis sekali ketika marah," canda Draco, membuat wajah Harry merah padam.

"Hentikan, kau menyebalkan," ucap Harry, dalam detik selanjutnya ia dapat merasakan bibir Draco berada dibibirnya, melumatnya dengan perlahan.

"Ugh, aku mengerti. Kau pasti ingin menikmatiku bukan?"

"Kau selalu mengerti aku," ucap Draco dengan nada menggoda.

"Tapi aku lupa bahwa aku ada pemotretan sebentar lagi. Lanjutannya nanti malam saja ya," ucap Harry melepaskan pelukan Draco.

"Hm, baiklah. Kuharap kau tak melihat pria tampan disana."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu, aku adalah seseorang yang pecemburu,"

Harry tersenyum kecil, kekasihnya ini memang pandai sekali cemburu dan tingkahnya yang sedikit kekanakan membuatnya semakin gemas terhadapnya.

"Tenanglah, aku milikmu." Ucap Harry keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Draco sendirian dikantornya.

"Hn, menyebalkan. Aku belum mendapatkan ide, ditambah lagi tak ada orang yang bisa kusuruh-suruh,"

"Blaise, kuharap kau segera menemukan sekertaris baruku,"

**-XOXOXO-**

"Aku baru saja dipecat kemudian diputuskan oleh kekasihku."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau dipecat?"

"Itu bukan salahku, istri bos tak menyukaiku jika aku terlalu dekat dengan suaminya. Aku tak pernah tertarik kepada suaminya, hanya saja pria gatel itu selalu mendekatiku. Perselingkuhan itu ketahuan dan istri bos itu menamparku lalu memecatku. Dasar pria lemah tunduk kepada istri, bahkan pria bodoh itu tak membelaku sedikitpun ketika wanita monster itu memecatku."

"Kau seorang simpanan?"

"Apakah itu tabu untukmu, Theo?"

"Tidak, aku sudah biasa. Lalu kenapa kau bisa diputuskan kekasihmu?"

"Kekasihku berpacaran dengan wanita lain dihadapanku, aku menampar pacarnya yang baru dan berharap pria itu memohon agar aku tak memutuskannya, namun nyatanya ia malah menamparku dan memutuskanku. Semua pria itu sama saja, rendah."

"Apakah ini kejadian yang baru saja kau alami?"

"Tidak! Aku sudah sering melihat ini. Aku sudah sering mendengar semua cacian dan omongan buruk kepadaku. Dengan wajah serta tubuhku yang cantik, aku sudah sering menjadi selingkuhan orang. Hasilnya karma itu selalu ada, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, diselingkuhi."

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau tak kembali menjadi wanita yang baik-baik?"

"Aku ingin, tetapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa, aku merasa aneh jika aku tak diperhatikan. Aku juga merasa aneh jika tidak dipedulikan oleh seorang lelaki. Aku menginginkan mereka walaupun aku tahu hasilnya sakit."

"Ini cukup berat,

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku ingin bercerita denganmu."

"Apakah keluargamu tahu hal ini?"

"Hah? Keluarga? Ibuku juga sama dia seorang simpanan, dia juga sama sepertiku menginginkan kasih sayang seorang pria. Tetapi ia tak pernah mendapatkannya. Setelah ibuku melahirkan aku, dia tak berubah masih sama!"

"Bukankah itu manis? Aku selalu menghina dia, padahal aku sama sepertinya rendah!"

"Tenanglah,"

"Huft, berbicara denganmu sama saja berbicara dengan patung. Berapa harga yang harus kubayar? Aku tak memiliki apapun, tetapi aku masih memiliki tubuhku kalau kau berminat." Ucapnya tersenyum menggoda.

"Itu menarik, belum pernah aku dibayar dengan tubuh wanita. Kau tak perlu membayarku, mengingat kau baru saja dipecat, kurasa aku bisa membantumu. Kau menginginkan pekerjaan bukan?"

"Ya, aku menginginkannya. Apakah kau ingin membawaku kerumah bordir?"

"Tidak! Aku tak akan membawamu kesana, kebetulan seseorang yang kukenal sedang mencari seorang sekertaris. Apakah kau menginginkan pekerjaan ini?"

"Sekertaris? Kelihatannya menarik,"

"Kali ini kau tak perlu khawatir, dia tak akan menjadikanmu simpanannnya,"

"Darimana kau tahu? Semula ia pasti berbicara seperti itu. Tapi apa nyatanya? Aku menjadi selingkuhannya,"

"Hahaha, tak perlu khawatir. Karena ia menyukai sesama jenis. Kurasa kalian bisa akrab,"

"Menyukai sesama jenis?"

"Kau berminat?"

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi aku tak memiliki uang atau apapun,"

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan membelikan peralatanmu,"

"Tak perlu, aku punya segalanya dirumahku,"

"Harga dirimu tinggi juga ya," kekeh Theo, kemudian merangkul wanita itu. "Kau tak perlu membayarku, asalkan kau akan menjawab jika aku menanyaimu,"

"Hn, baiklah."

"Namanya Draco Malfoy, kurasa kau akan akrab dengannya, sifat kalian sekilas sama. Harga diri yang sangat tinggi, walaupun kalian melakukan kesalahan seperti tak melakukan kesalahan,"

"Draco ya? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya,"

"Tentu kau mengenalnya, pakaian yang sedang kau gunakan ini bukankah rancangannya?"

"Kau bercanda?" ucap Hermione terkejut, melihat bajunya. "Aku sangat menyukai rancangannya, kau tahu aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya!"

"Ya, aku serius. Kau _glamour_ juga ya."

"Aku hanya meminta saja, pasti akan dikasih,"

"Well, akan kuantar kau. Kau harus banyak berterimakasih kepadaku,"

"Mungkin,"

**-XOXOXO-**

Theo mengajak Hermione memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat dengan tulisan The Mall besar dengan penuh ukiran. Gedung itu didesign dengan sangat menarik, walaupun dari luar tampak seperti gedung biasa dengan banyak kaca disekitarnya, pohon-pohon kecil yang diukir dengan berbagai macam bentuk. Begitu mempesona dan melambangkan seberapa detail permintaan orang yang membuatnya.

Theo menarik tangan Hermione, memasuki gedung itu. Mengunjungi sebuah ruangan pada lantai satu. Dalam ruangan itu di design dengan berbagai warna didalamnya.

Seorang pria dengan kulit gelap manis sedang sibuk mengangkat telepon, sementara salah satu tangannya menuliskan sesuatu di kertas. Terlihat dia sangat sibuk.

"Sibuk?" tanya Theo menyengir kecil menatap pria itu. Pria itu hanya menunjukan tanda bahwa Theo harus menunggu, Theo mengangguk dan pria itu melanjutkan teleponnya. Hampir lima menit mereka menunggu baru pria itu melayani Theo.

"Maaf Theo, kau tahu kini pekerjaanku ganda. Aku merangkap sebagai sekertaris Draco padahal aku juga masih harus mengurus pembayaran para model dan masih banyak lagi. Tega sekali dia kepadaku!"

Mendengar hal itu Theo hanya tertawa, "Aku tahu, tak salah Draco membayarmu tinggi. Apakah Draco berada diruangannya?"

"Tuan? Kurasa iya, dia sedang berada diruangannya,"

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan sekertaris untuknya?"

"Belum, ingat syarat yang pertama? Itulah yang sangat berat,"

"Kau tak perlu mencarinya lagi, aku sudah menemukannya. Kau lihat wanita cantik yang sedang menatap majalah itu? Dia yang akan menjadi sekertaris Draco,"

"Kau serius? Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu, tuan Theo. Tapi apakah dia bisa lulus tes pertama?"

"Aku yakin dia bisa,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau tahu seseorang harus bisa mengambil setengah pekerjaanku. Kalau tidak aku bisa pensiun dini,"

"Haha, kau ini bercanda saja, baiklah aku pergi. Hermione, ayo ikut aku,"

"Ah, baiklah."

Theo membawa Hermione, menaiki lift yang dihiasi dengan batu-batu berwarna-warni. Ruangannya sangat modern, cukup lama mereka menaiki lift, mungkin karena kantor Draco berada di puncak. Bukan cuma itu, barang yang sangat langka berada begitu banyak disini. Ditambah lagi, pakaian para pekerjannya sangat modis, mereka tak mengenakan baju seragam. Lebih tepatnya mereka seperti para model yang akan memperagakan busana, daripada seorang pekerja.

"Theodore," suara tenor pria membuat Theo menoleh, menatap sinis pria dengan rambut hitam, tak ada senyum diwajahnya.

"Oh, Harry. Apakah Draco ada diruangannya?" ucapnya datar.

"Tidak, dia diruangan penyediaan,"

"Oh, terimakasih."

"Um, Theo. Wanita yang bersamamu itu, apakah dia—"

"Sekertaris baru Draco. Kuharap kau tak keberatan Harry,"

"Ah, tidak—aku tak keberatan Theo,"

"Baguslah, ayo Hermione, ikut aku." Ucapnya menarik tangan Hermione.

Hermione hanya diam mengikut saja, ia merasa Theo berubah sepertinya ia kesal.

"Theo ada masalah? Kenapa kau berubah ketika melihat pria itu?"

"Dia kekasih Draco, dan aku tak menyukainya."

"Kau tak menyukainya? Padahal dia manis,"

Mendengar itu Theo hanya diam dan mengajak Hermione kesebuah ruangan besar dengan pintu yang berukiran tubuh wanita yang indah. Benar yang dikatakan Harry, Theo menemukan Draco sedang berada diruangan penyimpanan, melihat baju-baju koleksinya.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ow, Theo. Kau membuatku kaget, tumben kau mau kemari? dan siapa dia?" ucap Draco menatap wanita yang berada dibelakang Theo.

"Sekertarismu yang baru,"

"Eh, pertama kali aku melihat dia saja, aku sudah yakin dia bakal gagal,"

"Coba saja, tes dia!" Seru Theo yakin, seperti menantang Draco.

"Lihat saja, akan kubuktikan," ucap Draco berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Menatapnya lekat-lekat, dan Hermione membalasnya dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Apa pendapatmu tentangku?"

"Kau pria yang hebat, designmu bagus. Majalahmu juga menarik, aku menyukainya." Ucap Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, tetapi bukan majalah yang sedang kubicarakan,"

"Lalu apa?"

"Pendapatmu tentangku?"

"Eh? Hn, bagaimana kalau kutanya balik, apa pendapatmu tentangku?" tanya Hermione menarik dasi Draco mendekati wajahnya. "Katakan?"

"Hn, liar juga dirimu? Beraninya kau melakukan ini padaku? Apakah kau mau menggodaku?" tanya Draco yakin, ia dapat melihat mata seorang singa dalam matanya. Singa yang pemberani namun berselimutkan luka.

"Tidak, aku sudah sering seperti ini. Menjadi seorang simpanan atau selingkuhan adalah hal biasa," ucap Hermione melepaskan dasi itu, Draco tertegun mendengar jawaban Hermione.

Draco melihat Theodore, pria itu hanya tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau mau, dia tak akan jatuh cinta kepadamu,"

"Kurasa kau benar,"

"Dia wanita yang spesial, sudah sering disakiti pria tapi masih bertahan dan yang perlu kau ketahui, hatinya sudah mati. Ia tak bisa mencintai orang lagi."

Draco terdiam, "Kau serius?"

"Dia tak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu itu. Terlalu banyak disakiti, terlalu banyak yang ia lihat membuat ia serasa mati, kalau dia bisa mencintai lagi. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bilang dengan mudahnya bahwa ia sudah sering menjadi seorang selingkuhan?"

"Darimana kau menemukan dia?"

"Dia datang sendiri ke kantorku, dia bercerita tentang masalahnya, dan dia tak memiliki uang tetapi ia bersedia membayarnya dengan tubuhnya,"

"Kau menerimanya?"

"Kau lupa aku sudah menikah? Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"

"Kupikir kau akan menjadikan dia selingkuhanmu,"

"Aku setia,"

"Dasar! baiklah aku terima dia. Tapi aku tak menyangka, dirinya tampak seperti wanita yang kuat,"

"Memang itu hanya luarnya, dalamnya dia benar-benar hancur. Jika kau akrab, kau bisa memahami dia,"

"Hn, aku tak tertarik,"

"Sudah kuduga. Yo, Hermione. Kau diterima, kuharap kau menaktirku minuman dengan gaji pertamamu," canda Theo, Hermione hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kuharap, tapi aku takut bakal ada yang cemburu kelak?"

"Ow, kau tahu ya, aku sudah menikah?"

"Kau pria yang baik, aku takkan menggangumu, aku tak mau melihat istrimu menangis karena ulahku,"

"Yah, baiklah, aku akan kembali kekantorku. Bye Hermione, Draco,"

Hermione menatap tubuh Theo dari belakang, sedikit ia merasa sesuatu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Selamat, kau diterima." Ucap Draco dingin, ia berjalan keluar. "Ikut aku, Hermione."

"Baiklah," ucap Hermione mengikuti pria itu dari belakang.

Tubuh Draco kekar dalam balutan kemeja biru laut yang dipakainya. Terlihat bahwa pria itu begitu baik dan sanggup melindungi orang-orang disekitarnya. Membuat Hermione merasa sedikit aneh dengannya.

Baru sampai pintu ruangan, pria yang dipanggil Harry masuk kedalam ruangan. Membuat Draco sedikit terkejut, "Harry, kau membuatku kaget!"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Theo, kudengar kau menerima wanita itu?" tunjuknya, menunjuk Hermione.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat,"

Harry hanya diam, Draco mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya ini sedikit cemburu dengan Hermione. "Kenapa Honey? Kau tak suka dengannya? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memecatnya,"

Hermione terkejut dengan perkataan Draco, tetapi ia memilih untuk tak peduli dan hanya diam.

"Tidak, dia lolos tes bukan? Kurasa itu bagus," ucap Harry melihat kearah lain.

Draco tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Harry, kemudian mencium kening pria itu, lalu turun kebibirnya.

"Draco hentikan, kau lihat wanita itu melihat kita!" seru Harry tak nyaman.

"Tak apa, kalau dia ingin bekerja disini. Dia harus bisa melihat pemandangan seperti ini," kekehnya kemudian melihat Hermione.

Mata—matanya menunjukan sebuah ekspresi. Ekspresi merendahkan, wajahnya menunjukan seolah dia meremehkannya.

"Kalian berdua manis, hubungan kalian indah." ucap Hermione. "Melihat kalian yang bisa bermesraan degan kekasih satu sama lain, membuatku iri. Andai saja, aku juga bisa merasakan perasaan itu? Harry kau beruntung, dia bukanlah pria brengsek yang akan mencampakkanmu ditengah hujan dan meninggalkannya setelah dia menamparmu!" suara Hermione lebih menunjukan kebencian yang sangat dalam.

Suara hak tinggi perlahan terdengar, "Aku keluar dulu ya, love bird" Ucapnya kemudian keluar.

Draco diam, ia merasakan sesuatu. Perasaan aneh keluar dari hatinya, ia merasa sesuatu gejolak aneh keluar dari hatinya tapi ia tak pernah mengalaminya.

"Wanita ini—aneh."

Hermione berjalan keluar ruangan itu, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding ruangan. Ia menatap langit-langit, kemudian berguman. "Aku iri dan cemburu, mereka memuakkan"

**-To be Continued-**

**Review please :)**

**Dont Be A Silent reader.**

**Jangan menjudge pairing.**


	2. My Heart? Feel strange

Bagaimana caranya menjadi Straight?

Ya, bagaimana caranya?

Katakan padaku, bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang straight. Mencintai lawan jenis, bukan sesama jenisnya.

Menjadi wanita yang selalu dicampakkan itu sudah biasa untukku. Menjadi simpanan juga, aku tahu kau menganggapku rendah, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanya dicintai, walaupun itu hanya semalam saja.

Kita sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How to be Straight?**

**Rated : T Semi M**

**Harry potter**

**Warning : Little Yaoi, AU, OOC, Typos, dll.**

**A/N : Kalian tentu sudah membaca awalannya, Jika kalian tak menyukai sesama jenis jangan membaca cerita ini. Sudah lama gak bikin Dark fict, Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung di chapter satu, saya benar-benar meminta maaf dan terimakasih sudah membantu saya :)**

**Saya tidak mengihina, atau menyudutkan orang yang menyukai sesama jenis.**

**Review please!**

**Dont like dont read.**

**Disclamer : J. K. Rowling**

**Author : Constantinest**

**Pair : Dramione, Drarry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco keluar dari ruang penyimpanan tak berselang lama setelah Hermione keluar. Hermione hanya menatapnya dengan malas, "kupikir kau bakal lama,"

"Tidak, kembali bekerja!"

Hermione hanya mengikuti Draco dari belakang, tak selang beberapa lama Harry keluar dari tempat itu. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tak suka.

Draco berjalan dengan tenang menuju ruangannya, sementara Hermione hanya diam memikirkan sesuatu.

Ruangan Draco di design dengan menarik, meja kayu Rosewood yang indah, kursi pijat yang sempurna. Beberapa rak buku yang besar disudut ruangan, patung-patung berbentuk tubuh wanita di salah satu sisinya. Di tengah-tengah terdapat sofa berbulu serta meja yang mewah.

"Apakah kau pernah menjadi sekertaris sebelumnya?"

"Iya, aku sudah pernah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ini jadwalku. Kau harus sering-sering melihatnya dan memberitahuku! Aku tak menginginkan kesalahan sedikitpun,"

"Baik, Tuan."

"Rasanya aneh jika kau memanggilku Tuan, panggil saja Draco."

"Baik Draco,"

"Berapa nomor teleponmu? Kita harus saling bertukar, hanya kau yang tahu jadwalku bukan?"

"Ya, tentu."

Draco duduk di kursinya yang nyaman, sementara Hermione duduk disofa tamu.

Hampir sejam Draco merasa mati kutu, dia tidak mendapatkan ide sedikitpun sementara Hermione sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diberikan Draco.

Matanya itu secara tak sadar memperhatikan wanita itu. Wanita dengan tubuh yang cantik, rambut coklat bergelombangnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh dengan wanita ini dan sedikit penasaran seperti apa dia yang sebenarnya. Apakah seperti wanita lainnya? Beracun?

"Hermione,"

Wanita itu menoleh mendapati Draco yang menatapnya dengan tajam, "Ya, Draco?"

"Apa pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya. "Apa kau tertarik?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya bosan, itu saja."

"Baiklah, semula aku bekerja diperusahaan yang mewah dan ternama. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang sekertaris. Semula aku berpikir bahwa dengan bekerja disana aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku,"

"Tapi ternyata, aku mendapat lebih. Pada saat bos itu mulai tertarik kepadaku, menawariku dengan gaji yang besar agar aku mau tidur dengannya. Semula aku menolak, tetapi harus diakui bahwa pekerjaan itu sangat menjanjikan. Karena itu aku mulai menjadi simpanannya. Dia pria yang baik, memperhatikanku."

"Setiap malam aku memanggil namanya ketika kami bersama, manis bukan? Sampai ia membuat sebuah pengakuan. Dia takkan pernah mencintaiku, dia terlalu takut dengan istrinya yang menyebalkan. Sejak saat itu, aku memilih untuk keluar dari perusahaan itu."

"Kemudian begitu pula selanjutnya, indah bukan? Hanya dengan tubuhku, aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang kumau—"

Draco tahu bahwa wanita ini sangat terluka melebihi apapun, bahkan kata-kata terakhirnya seperti menjelaskan seberapa putus asanya dia.

"Sekarang, apakah kau mau menghinaku? Apakah kau mau memecatku? Apakah kau mengangap aku rendah? Aku menerimanya,"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menghinamu. Berapa umurmu?"

"23 tahun,"

"Masih muda,"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan bingung, "berapa umurmu?"

"30 tahun. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan kepadamu?"

"Ya, sudah." Ucap Hermione berjalan mendekati meja Draco, menyodorkan kertas yang ada ditangannya. Draco mengambilnya, tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh wanita itu. Ia merasa ada getaran listrik kecil yang cukup mengejutkan membuat ia terkejut.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ti—tidak, aku tak apa."

"Apakah ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Ya, ambil berkas di Pansy,"

"Pansy? Siapa dia?"

"Tanya saja orang, siapa Pansy!"

Hermione hanya menuruti Draco, keluar dari ruangannya dan mencari Pansy. Hermione juga membanting pintu untuk menunjukan kekesalannya terhadap Draco.

"Wanita ini,"

"Apakah dia bisa menemukan Pansy? Atau malah menggoda pria lain?" ucap Draco.

"Jika dia berbuat ulah, citraku akan jelek," dengan segera Draco keluar mengikuti Hermione dari belakang.

Nampak seperti orang yang kebingungan, Hermione memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berisikan para staf yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku bertanya. Siapa yang namanya Pansy?"

Wanita berambut bob, berdiri dari kursinya, mendekati Hermione dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Hermione, sekertaris Draco yang baru,"

"Kau tak pantas bersamanya, ditambah lagi lihat pakaianmu. Aku yakin kau mencurinya bukan? Mana mungkin kau bisa memliki barang bermerek seperti itu?"

Hermione diam, meremas tangannya sampai memerah, mencoba untuk tak berbuat masalah pada hari pertamanya. Walaupun ia rendah, mencuri adalah menjijikan untuknya.

"Hermione?!" seru seseorang wanita berdiri juga dari mejanya. "Kau bernama Hermione? wanita jalang yang sudah mengambil kekasihku?"

"Maaf, tetapi kekasihmu yang mau pergi darimu,"

"Tidak, kau wanita hina. Tak puaskah kau mengambil semua laki-laki yang kau temui?"

"Aku tak pernah tertarik kepada mereka, mereka yang menginginkan aku. Aku hanya menerimanya,"

"Rendah," ucap wanita itu melemparkan kopi yang ditangannya membuat baju Hermione basah. "Kau memang cocok seperti itu, rendah. Kau tak pantas kerja disini, keluar saja kau dari sini."

"Hermione, jadi dia yang namanya Hermione? Wanita perebut kekasih orang? Bahkan dia akan melakukan apapun asal bisa mendapatkan pria yang tampan?" suara bisik-bisik orang disekitarnya, namun bukan Hermione jika ia belum terbiasa seperti ini.

"Kau bilang aku rendah? Tapi kau sendiri murahan, lihat saja tubuhmu, tak menarik. Bukan salahku kalau kekasihmu pergi darimu,"

"Wanita ini, tidak tahu diri." Ucapnya dan PLAKK sebuah tamparan keras mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar, ditampar berulang-ulang dalam sehari, itu menyebalkan."

"Kau pantas menerimanya, jalang."

Hermione menarik rambut hitam wanita itu, mendorongnya dan menginjak kakinya. Begitu juga wanit itu menarik baju Hermione karena kehilangan keseimbangan, membuat kancing kemeja Hermione lepas. Bukan cuma itu, wanita itu juga mencakar tangan Hermione membuat sedikit luka berdarah ditangannya yang halus.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Kalian senang melihat dua orang bertengkar? Kalian tak merelainya?! Ada yang salah dengan kalian!"

"Maafkan aku tuan Draco, tetapi wanita ini yang mulai."

"Siapapun yang mulai aku tak peduli. Hermione bukannya kau kusuruh untuk mengambil dokumen dari Pansy, kenapa malah bertengkar seperti ini. Kau membuat kesan buruk untuk hari pertamamu, _Young Lady_." Ucap Draco dingin. Hermione hanya mencekram kemeja agar tak terbuka, mengambil sepatunya yang lepas berjalan keluar.

"Pansy, berikan dokumen yang kau bilang tadi,"

"Ba—Baiklah tuan Draco," ucapnya menyerahkan setumpuk kertas, kemudian berjalan pergi keluar ruangan.

Hermione berjalan dengan perlahan, ia tak menangis, ia hanya mencekram kemejanya agar tak tebuka dan tangan kanannya memengang sepatu hak tinggi miliknya. Ia membiarkan pipinya yang merah berdenyut.

"Hermione, kembali keruanganku." Perintah Draco.

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus membersihkan diriku dari noda kopi ini,"

"Kubilang kembali keruanganku!" Hermione hanya diam, kemudian memilih untuk menuruti Draco. Ia tak duduk disofa karena noda kopi itu mengenai seluruh pakaiannya.

"Duduk dikursiku," ucapnya dingin. Hermione hanya mengikuti saja.

"Ganti pakaianmu dengan kemeja ini,"

Hermione berjalan dengan kecil, mengambil kemeja biru yang diberikan Draco, menuju kamar mandi diruangan itu.

Hermione menatap dirinya dikaca, bekas tamparan merah itu sangat menyakitkan. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air, berharap sakitnya sedikit mereda tetapi hatinya tidak, ia sangat kesakitan. Bahkan ditempat baru ia bekerja, dia sudah direndahkan.

Ia melepaskan kemejanya, menatap noda kopi di kemejanya yang putih, perlahan air matanya menetes. "Kenapa? Kenapa selalu aku? Apakah aku salah? Bukan aku yang salah! Kenapa harus aku?" ucapnya berulang-ulang kemudian ia menangis, namun dengan cepat ia membekap mulutnya dengan kemejanya berharap Draco tak mendengarnya.

Namun pria itu dapat mendengarnya, tangisan yang begitu pilu dan menyakitkan. Benar yang dikatakan Theo, wanita ini sudah mendapatkan luka hati yang begitu banyak.

Suara Hermione membuat Draco merasa aneh, tangisannya membuat dirinya bergerak, ia merasa iba dengan wanita ini. Ia merasa seperti mengingat kembali masa lalunya, masa lalu yang menyedihkan dimana kamu selalu direndahkan karena menyukai sesama jenis.

Draco masih dengan jelas mengingat setiap cacian serta cibiran mereka, tetapi wanita ini mendapatkan lebih. Sepertinya ia menangis hampir setiap hari sampai matanya kusut dan menyedihkan.

Hermione meremas kemejanya sendiri, menahan setiap tangisannya. Semakin ia mencoba untuk menahan semuanya, semakin keras ia menangis. Ia sudah sangat sakit, setiap air mata yang keluar dari matanya seperti semua siksaan yang sudah ia terima, setiap kali ia menjerit seperti ia mendengar kembali cacian yang terus bergema itu.

"Her—Hermione?" panggil Draco, mengetuk pintu kamar mandi itu. Wanita itu tak menghiraukan Draco, ia masih menangis sampai ia puas. Hal itu membuat Draco merasa tak nyaman, ia benci diacuhkan dan Hermione mengacuhkannya.

"Hermione buka pintunya,"

Wanita itu tak mendengarkannya. Hermione membutuhkan pelukan, ia sudah tak dapat mengingat kapan seseorang memeluknya dengan sungguh-sungguh, setiap kali ia mengangis, ia akan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mencoba menenangkannya, semakin keras tangisannya semakin erat pelukannya.

"Buat apa aku peduli padanya? Dia memang pantas menerimanya karena dia memang seperti itu. Sekarang Draco, kembali bekerja." Ucapnya kepada dirinya sendiri, Draco mencoba untuk mengambar namun ia tak berhasil. Ia merasa pikirannya tak berada disitu, jauh dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam itu hatinya merespon tangisan itu. Tangisan yang sama sepertinya dulu.

Hampir lima belas menit Hermione didalam kamar mandi. Wanita itu keluar dengan menggunakan kemeja milik Draco yang sangat besar ditubuhnya, rambutnya basah, matanya bengkak memerah, pipinya terluka akibat tamparan yang diterima bahkan telapak tangannnya sedikit perih dengan luka beset itu.

Draco benar-benar kaget, wanita ini sangat kacau. Ia benar-benar terluka baik fisik maupun jiwanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik. Sangat baik,"ucapnya memasukan kemejanya kedalam tasnya. "Terimakasih atas kemejanya,"

"Kemejamu robek?"

"Kau tak perlu memperhatikanku Draco, aku tak pantas mendapatkan perhatian darimu."

Draco diam, jantungnya merasa aneh, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya? Matanya menatap wanita kecil itu. Draco berdiri, berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Hermione. Tangannya ingin menyentuh wanita itu, namun pikirannya tidak. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya membatu ketika Hermione menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ma—mau kopi?" ucapnya cepat, ia begitu terkejut ketika Hermione menatapnya.

"Tidak, apa kau mau kopi? Akan kuambilkan untukmu," ucap Hermione parau, berjalan kecil keluar ruangan. "Her—Hermione, kau tahu pantrynya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku bisa bertanya kepada orang. Kemungkinan aku juga bisa bertemu orang yang membenciku," ucapnya tersenyum, senyuman palsu. Draco membenci itu.

"Tak perlu bertanya, A—aku akan ikut denganmu," ucapnya berjalan disamping Hermione.

"Tak perlu, kau sibuk bukan?"

"Tidak. Aku tak menginginkan kopi,"

Hermione menoleh, menatap Draco dalam-dalam. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Draco diam, antara bingung dan ragu. Ia mengumpulkan semua kekuatannya, menatap wanita itu dalam-dalam, wajah keputusasaannnya sama seperti seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu tak bisa dicintainya.

"Ceritakan, ceritakan semuanya kepadaku. Aku akan mendengarkan," ucap Draco menunduk, ia merasa tubuhnya sudah menggila, hatinya sangat tertarik dengan wanita yang sama sepertinya.

"Semua orang, bahkan Theo sekalipun. Mereka tak akan mengetahui rasanya, rasanya dicampakan, dicaci, direndahkan, mereka tak tahu. Bahkan ketika aku dalam keadaan sulit seperti apapun, mereka tak tahu. Yang bisa mengerti perasaanmu hanyalah aku, karena aku tahu rasanya. Seperti apa!" ucap Draco mengigit bibirnya, perlahan ia mulai menangis mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang kejam.

"Aku tahu perasaan, sangat tahu. Kumohon, aku tak mau ada orang lain yang sepertiku. Aku tak menginginkannya!"

"Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu, karena kau sama sepertiku. Berharap mati namun tak bisa," ucapnya mulai terisak, "Aku tahu! Aku mengerti! Seperti apa rasanya!" Draco tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya, membuat ia jatuh duduk.

Hermione berjalan mendekat, duduk dihadapan Draco. Draco menatapnya, begitu juga Hermione. Mata kelabu itu bertemu dengan temannya mata Hazel yang kesepian. Tangan Hermione yang kecil mulai menyelusuri wajah Draco yang putus asa, ia menghapus air mata pria itu tanpa menyadari bahwa air matanya kembali keluar dari wajahnya.

"Te—terima—kasih," ucapnya mendekap pria itu dalam-dalam. Tangan Draco bergetar, perasaan ragu untuk menyentuh punggung wanita itu membuatnya sedikit merasa sensasi aneh. Namun ia melawan sensasi itu dan mencoba mendekap tubuh wanita itu.

Tubuh Hermione kecil, sama seperti tubuh ibunya, satu-satunya tubuh wanita yang pernah dipeluknya.

"Senyummu begitu kesepian, aku mengetahuinya."

"Aku tahu, aku selalu kesepian."

"Kau tak perlu sedih, aku akan menjadi temanmu. Karena kita sama,"

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah pria itu kemudian ia tersenyum, senyuman yang sangat indah. Senyuman paling tulus yang keluar dari hatinya yang terluka.

"Terimakasih," ucap Hermione melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap air matanya. "Kau memang pria yang baik,"

Draco kemudian berdiri, duduk disofa berbulu itu dan Hermione mengikutinya duduk disofa itu. Menghapus air matanya begitu juga Hermione.

"Mau jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu,"

**-XOXOXO-**

Hermione berjalan dengan diam begitu juga dengan Draco. Mata Hermione hanya menatap beberapa orang yang melewati mereka. Mereka memasukan tangan mereka disaku masing-masing. Beberapa orang menatap Hermione dengan pandangan aneh, mengenakan kemeja pria yang kebesaran di siang bolong, sementara seorang pria disampingnya.

Draco mengenakan kaca mata hitam, identias sangatlah berharga untuknya.

"Kau mau makan?"

"Kurasa aku lapar," ucap Hermione. Wanita itu mengajaknya makan disebuah restoran kecil namun cukup ramai.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa yang nikmat? Kau saja yang pilih menunya,"

"Baiklah, pelayan. Aku pesan dua Lamb Rack with Spicy Sauce, tomato soup dan Italian salad, minumnya aku pesan Frape."

"Baiklah, lamb racknya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit, bagaimana?"

"Tak apa Hermione, aku mau menunggu,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tak apa."

Seorang pria tampan berjalan mendekati Hermione kemudian merangkulnya, hal itu membuat keduanya terkejut.

"_Hello, babe._ Kau sedang berkencan dengan orang lain ya?"

"Bukankah kita sudah putus?"

"Oh, kapan aku mengatakannya?"

Draco tahu siapa pria ini, ia kembali mengingat pertemuannya yang tidak sengaja, pria yang sudah menampar Hermione.

"Kemarin ketika hujan?"

"Oh, aku hanya marah kepadamu. Kau tahu, aku baru sadar bahwa aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Aku berjanji, aku akan menjadi pria yang baik dan memberikanmu lebih banyak perhatian,"

"Kau serius?!"

"Ya, bagaimana? Mau kembali?"

"Kurasa?"

"Ah, baiklah. Akan kutunggu makan malam ya, ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?" ucapnya menujuk Draco, Draco menatap pria itu dengan tak suka. Ia juga terkejut dengan persetujuan Hermione. Wanita ini gila? Pria itu sudah pernah mencampakannya dan Hermione menerimanya kembali?

"Dia bosku, kau tak keberatan bukan?"

"Ti—tidak, kulihat kau memiliki selera yang bagus. Kau mau makan dengan kekasihku, kau harus membayarnya!"

"A—Apa?! aku harus membayar?"

"Ya, kekasihku sangat cantik. Kau harus membayarnya."

"Ck, berapa harganya?"

"Malam ini hanya seribu euro,"

Draco diam, kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu memberikan pria itu uangnya. Pria itu menyengir lebar, menatap Hermione lalu menciumnya dengan panas.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti _babe_,"

"Kau menerimanya? Bahkan barusan dia menjualmu. Kau gila?!"

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil, "bagaimana kalau kubilang aku sangat lemah jika ada seorang pria yang memperhatikanku? Walaupun aku dijual, asalkan aku bisa mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Aku mau,"

"Kau tak waras, kemudian menangis semalaman. Itu karena ulahmu sendiri,"

"Aku tahu, apakah aku salah? Kau juga bukan, mencintai Harry dan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Tapi itu lain!"

"Itu sama, aku sangat tergila-gila dengan perlakukan baik lelaki, setiap kali aku merasa dibutuhkan aku merasa berharga,"

"Walaupun nanti kau akan dibuang?"

"Mungkin,"

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan pria yang benar-benar mencintaimu Hermione."

"Itu tidak mungkin Draco, semua pria itu sama mereka hanya menginginkan tubuhku."

"Dan kau memberikannya?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"

"Pantas kau bisa begitu direndahkan,"

"Sekarang kau menyesal mau berteman denganku? Mungkin saja kau bisa bangkrut kalau kekasihku melihatmu dan aku bersama," canda Hermione.

Draco tak mengangap ini gurauan, "Berapa banyak uang yang akan kukeluarkan, aku tak peduli. Asalkan kau bisa tersenyum seperti ini, itu sudah cukup."

Hermione terdiam, ia terkejut dengan perkataan Draco. "Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Ya, kau dan aku sama. Untuk menyembuhkan luka hati, kau harus memperbanyak kenangan indah. Bukankah begitu? Itu yang diajarkan Harry kepadaku,"

"Harry ya, pria yang manis itu?"

"Kau tertarik?"

"Apa kau marah kalau aku menggodanya?"

"Tentu, aku seorang pecemburu."

"Aku tak pernah berniat menghancurkan hubungan seseorang. Kalian pasangan yang manis, mana mungkin aku tega kepadamu,"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti."

Hermione tersenyum menatap Draco dengan tenang, "Aku iri, aku cemburu kepada kalian. Andai aku bisa merasakan juga, perasaanmu kepada Harry."

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Lagi-lagi jantung Draco berdetak kencang.

Sebuah perasaan seperti mengalir dari pembulu darahnya menuju jantungnya. Hal itu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. 'Apa—apa yang sedang terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa ini?' erangnya dalam hati. 'Jantungku berdetak tak karuan,'

Dengan sigap Draco memengang jantungnya, meremasnya sedikit. Matanya terbelalak bingung, ia menatap meja dengan pandangan tak nyaman.

"Dra—co, kau kenapa? Dadamu sakit?"

"Ti—tidak, aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau yakin? Kau berkeringat?" ucap Hermione mengambil tissu dari tasnya, mendekati tangannya hendak membersihkan keringat Draco.

Tetapi Draco menepisnya, "Ja—jangan sentuh aku,"

Hermione terkejut, tetapi ia memilih untuk diam. "Aku mengerti, aku memang tak pantas menyentuhmu."

Draco tak peduli, ia berlari keluar restoran tanpa bilang ke Hermione, masih memengang jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. "Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku?"

"Wa—wajahku memerah, jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Apa ini?!" Draco mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk tak mengingat perkataan Hermione. Tetapi setiap kali ia mencoba menghilangkannya, lagi-lagi perkataan itu terdengar.

"Cukup! Hentikan semua ini!" erangnya menutup telinganya.

Draco memilih untuk pergi menenangkan pikirannya, menenangkan jantungnya dan mencoba untuk menghirup udara segar. Kemeja yang ia kenakan mulai basah membuat ia harus melonggarkan kemejanya sendiri.

Draco memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan duduk ditaman, cukup lama otaknya tidak berfungsi. Sampai seorang pria datang mendekatinya.

"Harry," ucapnya kecil.

"Draco," senyum pria itu mengembang. Dengan cepat Draco memeluk pria itu dengan erat, seolah takut kehilangannya. "Harry, kaukah itu?"

"Ya, Draco. Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tapi aku senang kau bisa disini," ucapnya tersenyum tipis, kemudian mencium bibir merah pria itu dengan lembut namun ketakutan. Tubuh Draco bergetar, ia benar-benar ketakutan akan dirinya.

"Draco, kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku berada disini?"

"Wanita itu kembali kekantor, lalu memberitahuku bahwa Draco pergi begitu saja dari restoran. Tentu aku tahu, kalau kau sedih kau pasti ditaman bukan?"

"Sekarang dia dimana?"

"Dia dirumahnya, aku menyuruhnya pulang."

Harry duduk disamping ayunan disebelah Draco, Draco masih menunduk kepalanya. Rasanya kepalanya mau pecah, begitu juga dengan jantungnya, "Harry, apakah besok kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, tidak ada pemotretan besok. Ada apa?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?" ucap Draco memeluk Harry dengan erat, "Kumohon, malam ini sebelum aku tak mengenal diriku lagi,"

Mendengar hal itu Harry hanya terdiam, ia tahu masalah Draco dan semua itu karena Hermione. Wanita itu harus segera dilenyapkan kalau tidak, ia yakin Draco bisa menggila karenanya. Ditambahlagi, ia yakin Theo sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk merusak hubungan mereka.

"Draco,"

"Ya, Harry?"

"Aku tak menyukai Hermione, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Maukah kau memecatnya?"

"Kurasa aku tak bisa, dia baru pertama kali. Aku tak bisa memecatnya, tapi akan kupastikan dia tak berada didekatmu, Harry." Ucap Draco lembut, mengecup bibir merah itu. Tangannya menyentuh punggung Harry, memeluknya dengan erat sampai Harry merasa sesak, memainkan lidahnya dengan bibir itu. "Aku menginginkanmu,"

'Bukan menjauh dariku, melainkan darimu,'

**-To be Continued-**

**Review please :)**

**Dont Be A Silent reader.**

**Jangan menjudge pairing.**

**Who You? , Mrs. Y Malfoy, Azure249, Lysa nott, Guest, ryeohyun, Farah Zhafirah, Annie Fray, lyra, Adel Wizz, Heyyo, Ochan Malfoy, Zeeme, Ms. Loony Lovegood, Xazier Rexxon, supertrapnew, Luluk minam Cullen, Guest, Heiwajima Shizaya, Arum. Ima, siapapun, Vitaitta, Sophonie Etoiles.**

**Dont like dont read.**

**Jika kalian tidak suka, silahkan tidak usah dibaca. Thanks yang sudah mau membaca dan menyempatkan diri untuk mereview :)**


	3. My Lovely Teacher

Bagaimana caranya menjadi Straight?

Ya, bagaimana caranya?

Katakan padaku, bagaimana menjadi seseorang yang straight. Mencintai lawan jenis, bukan sesama jenisnya.

Menjadi wanita yang selalu dicampakkan itu sudah biasa untukku. Menjadi simpanan juga, aku tahu kau menganggapku rendah, tapi aku tak peduli. Yang kuinginkan hanya dicintai, walaupun itu hanya semalam saja.

Kita sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How to be Straight?**

**Rated : T Semi M**

**Harry potter**

**Warning : Little Yaoi, AU, OOC, Typos, dll.**

**A/N : Kalian tentu sudah membaca awalannya, Jika kalian tak menyukai sesama jenis jangan membaca cerita ini. Sudah lama gak bikin Dark fict, **

**Saya tidak mengihina, atau menyudutkan orang yang menyukai sesama jenis.**

**Review please!**

**Dont like dont read.**

**Disclamer : J. K. Rowling**

**Author : Constantinest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione menatap Draco dengan terkejut, semula ia kaget, namun ia memilih untuk tenang. Bukankah kejadian seperti sudah biasa dimatanya? Dicintai kemudian dibuang?

Hermione menunduk, meremas kedua telapak tangannya sampai memerah. Ia khawatir, marah, merasa Draco hanya mempermainkannya. Ya Draco hanya mempermainkannya, pria itu pasti iba kepadanya kemudian setelah ia yakin Hermione cukup kuat, tentu saja pria itu akan meninggalkannya. Semuanya sama, mereka brengsek.

Hermione berdiri keluar, seorang pelayan mendekatinya. "Makanan anda?"

"Saya tidak berminat," ucapnya mengeluarkan uang didompetnya, mengeluarkan seluruh uangnya. "Untukmu saja," ucapnya kemudian keluar.

Beberapa orang yang melihatnya mulai berbisik-bisik dengan menunjukan sorot mata yang tajam. Ia sudah sangat biasa dengan pemandangan itu.

Hermione tak mau peduli, ia memilih kembali kekantornya.

Untungnya restoran itu tak jauh dari kantornya.

Semua orang dikantor menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Tatapan mereka, kenapa? Apakah mereka belum pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini?

Hermione menaiki lift kantornya. Sesudah ia masuk keruangan Draco, ia memilih untuk mengenakan pakaiannya yang semula yang masih basah. Ia melipat kemeja Draco dan menaruhnya di meja.

Hermione merasa bahwa dirinya mahluk yang hina, sampai-sampai Draco seperti tak mau melihatnya. Ia yakin Draco tak nyaman bersamanya, karena itulah pria itu dengan segera keluar dari restoran begitu saja.

Seorang pria dengan wajah yang manis masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Hermione mengetahui siapa pria itu. "Harry," panggilnya kecil.

"Dimana Draco?"

"Dia pergi ketika sedang makan siang, aku tak tahu dimana dia."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum, "Aku tahu dimana dia, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Aku tak peduli,"

"Benarkah kau tak peduli? Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu. Semula aku tak menyangka, namun sepertinya itu mungkin saja terjadi. Kau menginginkan Draco bukan?"

"Pria itu? Apakah dia sempurna sampai-sampai aku menginginkannya?"

"Kupikir kau akan tertarik. Aku mengetahui siapa dirimu dengan jelas, sesosok wanita yang selalu dipermainkan oleh cinta, tetapi kau tak pernah kapok!"

"Apa kau mau menceramahiku? Seberapa pantas kau menceramahiku? Karena kau kekasih Draco?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin membuat satu peringatan untukmu, Draco menerimamu karena kasihan. Ia tak punya alasan lain, Draco adalah pria yang baik dan tak mungkin tega jika melihat seseorang jatuh dimatanya,"

"Benarkah? Aku tak peduli,"

"Dia tak mungkin mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah. Dia hanya menyukaiku bukan dirimu. Dia berbuat baik karena kasihan kepadamu."

"Cukup Harry! Kau tak perlu menjelaskan, aku mengetahuinya. Pria itu hanya kasihan kepadaku. Aku mengerti dengan sangat, sekarang bisakah aku pergi? Draco pergi dan aku akan segera pulang."

"Baiklah, aku tak punya hak untuk menahanmu disini,"

"Terimakasih," ucap Hermione berjalan meninggalkan kantornya.

**-XOXOXO-**

Hermione berjalan keluar kantornya, ia hanya menutupi dirinya dengan jas miliknya, dengan lumuran kopi. Hermione segera menuju rumahnya, rumahnya kecil hanya bisa ditempati dua orang, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kapan aku mendapatkan kesempatan? Kapan aku benar-benar bisa menjalani hidupku dengan normal? Memliki kekasih yang benar-benar mencintaiku? Semuanya berjalan normal, sangat normal. Sampai semuanya berubah, ketika pria itu!" desisnya bagai ular.

Hermione berdiri dari ranjangnya, melepaskan pakaiannya dan segera masuk kekamar mandi. Mencoba menenangkan semua perasaannya.

"Kupikir Draco berbeda, Kupikir dia pria yang baik. Kupikir dia bisa membantuku?! Namun, tidak! Dia tak bisa membantuku, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?" ucapnya meneteskan air mata.

"Sampai kapan aku tidak akan menangis lagi? Setiap hari aku ingin menjerit, sekeras apapun aku menjerit bahkan sampai pita suara rusak, tetap saja aku tak puas!"

"Aku membenci siapapun, bahkan diriku sendiri!"

Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di bak, membiarkan tubuhnya, memar kini menghiasi tangannya serta kakinya. "Kenapa harus hatiku? Kenapa bukan tubuhku saja? Kenapa mereka selalu melukainya? Apakah mereka puas melukaiku?!" Jeritnya, mulai menangis.

"Aku membencinya! Semua karenanya!"

"Masa depanku yang seharusnya indah, semuanya hancur!"

Hermione menekukkan kakinya, memeluk dirinya dengan erat. "Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali, andai semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula."

**-XOXOXO-**

Hermione mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan jas hitam serta sepatu hak tinggi. Ia membawa tasnya. Dirinya sudah mengenakan riasan agar Draco tak bisa melihat seperti apa dirinya.

Hermione membiarkan rambutnya terurai, berjalan senormal mungkin. Ia memberikan minyak gosok pada tangan serta kakinya yang memar.

Dengan segera ia segera menuju kantornya, menyiapkan semua perasaannya, menyiapkan keadaan senormal mungkin seolah kejadian kemarin tak pernah terjadi.

Tentu dia bisa, wajahnya, senyumannya semuanya palsu.

Kantor itu masih sama, rapi seperti semula ia melihatnya. Hermione duduk disofa, mengutak-atik ponselnya. Selama ini Draco tak pernah memberikan tugas yang jelas kepadanya. Bahkan dia jarang berbicara tentang tugas.

Draco sudah disana, berdiri diambang pintu. Tampaknya ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum tipis, "Pagi, Tuan."

Draco segera menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya, ia melepaskan mantel yang ia kenakan dan mengantungnya. "Bukankah kau sudah kusuruh untuk memanggilku Draco?"

"Aku merasa tidak pantas, kalau aku memanggilmu Draco seolah tak ada jarak diantara kita dan aku tak menginginkannya. Dengan memanggilmu 'Tuan' setidaknya aku masih bisa mengingat jarak diantara kita,"

Draco duduk dikursinya, mengeluarkan sebuah map dari lemari, membukanya kemudian membacanya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak marah kepadamu,"

"Maaf, karena aku meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit,"

"Tidak apa, aku sudah biasa." Ucap Hermione tersenyum tipis, menatap pria yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di map yang dipengangnya.

"Tuan, bisakah aku meminta maaf sebelumnya."

"A—Ada apa?"

"Hari ini, hari kematiannya. Bisakah aku minta waktu sebentar untuk menemuinya? Sudah lama aku tak mendatangi kuburannya,"

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang dari masalalu yang sangat berharga, seorang pria yang mengajarkan aku apapaun."

"Kuijinkan, dengan satu syarat. Aku ikut denganmu,"

"Baiklah,"

-**XOXOXO-**

Benar yang dikatakan Hermione, wanita itu membeli seikat bunga, berjalan dengan tenang kemudian mendatangi sebuah batu nisan dengan nama seorang pria tertera di batu itu.

Tom Riddle.

Hermione menaruh bunga itu kemudian berdoa. Draco mendekatinya, kemudian ikut berdoa walaupun ia tak tahu siapa pria itu.

"Apakah dia ayahmu?"

"Bukan,"

"Lalu siapa dia?"

"Seorang pria yang mengajarkanku apapun. Dia juga yang membuatku seperti ini," ucapnya kemudian menangis. "Satu-satunya pria yang kuncintai tetapi dia tak pernah mencintaiku, baginya aku hanyalah mainannya. Tetapi aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Aku tahu dia pria yang brengsek tapi aku menyukainya,"

"AAAAAARRRRHHHH, kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apakah kau mengingatku?" jerit Hermione, ia mulai kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat seseorang yang bisa menangis seperti ini, sepertinya Hermione sangat kehilangan pria ini.

"Tom, Tom, aku mencintaimu, dari dalam lubuk hatiku! Bahkan aku tak bisa memisahkannya, aku mencintainya. Seandainya saat itu aku memberitahu semuanya kepadamu! Tetapi aku tak bisa, aku hanya bisa tersenyum seolah tak terjadi apapun pada saat kepergianmu."

"Aku sedih dipermainkan, aku marah dicurangi, mungkin akan lebih baik. Jika seandainya aku berteriak!"

"Aku hanya ingin dicintai, meskipun diluar akal sehat, meskipun kau lelaki jahat, aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu. Orang yang sudah menumbuhkan cinta padaku, sudah tidak bisa aku temui!"

"Sudah tidak ada, sudah tidak ada dimanapun!"

"Maafkan aku!"

Draco menatapnya, melihat wanita ini sangat terpukul, sadar atau tidak hatinya ikut menangis, ia mengetahui rasanya bahkan ketika ibunya meninggal. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit sama seperti wanita ini.

Tak ada orang lain yang mengerti dia selain Draco.

"Kupikir aku akan kuat, tapi tidak. Hatiku terlalu mencintaimu, semuanya. Senyuman itu, wajahmu, suaramu, tak ada yang bisa mengantikannya!"

Hermione menangis dengan histeris, ia sangat sedih, tangisan ini lebih menyedihkan daripada yang pernah ia keluarkan. Draco benar-benar merasa kehilangan pikirannya, semula jika ia melihat wanita menangis dirinya akan diam dan tak peduli.

Namun kali ini tidak, melihat wanita ini. Ia mengerti seolah melihat dirinya sendiri.

Draco memeluk wanita itu, Hermione semula meronta-ronta namun Draco tetap memeluknya.

"Kau tak salah, Hermione."

"Kau benar, semuanya benar."

Hiks..hiks..hiks, Hermione masih menangis.

"Aku tak tahu siapa dia, namun melihat dari dia orang yang sangat berharga, aku tahu rasanya Hermione. Ketika orang yang kamu sayangi pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku tahu rasanya!"

"Tenanglah Hermione, kau adalah wanita yang kuat, kau wanita yang kuat."

Hermione masih menangis, Draco diam, dia dapat merasakan aroma peach dari tubuh wanita ini.

"Tenanglah Hermione,"

Cukup lama Hermione menangis, sampai ia benar-benar mau berhenti menangis. Draco melepaskan pelukannya, membantu Hermione untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya untuk minum soda di depan.

"Untukmu,"

Hermione hanya menerimanya dan kemudian meminumnya begitu pula dengan Draco.

Mereka diam cukup lama, membiarkan angin bermain disekitar mereka.

"Kau pasti binggung bukan, kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti itu?"

"Akan kuceritakan kepadamu siapa pria itu,"

"Namanya Tom Riddle, dia adalah kekasih pertamaku, pria yang kucintai dengan segenap hatiku. Semuanya begitu indah, satu tahun kami menjalani hubungan namun secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena aku masih bersekolah saat itu. Dia guru disekolahku, setiap pulang sekolah dia pasti mengajakku keruang rekreasi, disanalah aku bermain bersamanya. Semula hubungan itu indah, sampai dia memutuskanku. Dia bilang bahwa dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak dan meninggalkanku begitu saja,"

"Dia bilang aku murid kebanggaannya, dan itu benar. Sejak saat itu aku berubah, untuk mencoba memisahkan antara hatiku dan badanku. Hatiku terluka jika bermain dengan semua pria itu, tetapi tubuhku tak bisa bohong, aku menikmati sentuhan mereka. Sentuhan yang mereka berikan kepadaku,"

"Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku menyadari bahwa ibuku juga sama sepertiku, aku lahir dari hubungan gelapnya bersama seorang jendral polisi. Mereka mengangap bahwa aku ini kesalahan, namun ibuku merawatku. Dia tak pernah bersikap baik kepadaku, karena setiap dia melihatku dia pasti akan teringat wajah ayahku, rambutku sama sepertinya."

"Karena itu dari keluarga yang seperti itu, aku menginginkan dicintai. Aku ingin diangap bahwa aku dibutuhkan. Aku tahu ini terdengar egois. Pikiranku menolak namun tubuhku menginginkan mereka,"

"Sejak saat itu aku menjadi seperti ini, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Aku percaya kepadamu Draco, walaupun aku tahu kau hanya kasihan kepadaku. Namun aku percaya kepadamu,"

Draco terdiam. Ia meminum sodanya, menatap Hermione. Wajahnya begitu kacau, riasan wajahnya sudah luntur.

"Aku juga percaya kepadamu, Hermione." ucapnya singkat.

Draco Malfoy, dibalik topeng es yang selalu ia kenakan, ia tahu bahwa hatinya sama hancurnya seperti Hermione. Hanya saja kisah mereka berbeda, jika Draco sudah keluar dari perangkap itu, tetapi Hermione tidak. Wanita itu masih didalam, berharap seseorang mengeluarkannya.

"Aku tak kasihan kepadamu,"

Hermione mengapus semua make upnya. "Terimakasih,"

"Aku ingin sepertimu, menjadi seseorang yang sudah keluar dari masa lalumu. Kurasa aku harus membuka hatiku lagi,"

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, aku akan membukanya. Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang, bukan seorang pria yang akan mempermainkan aku. Melainkan pria yang baik sama sepertimu, bukan?"

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku harap kau segera menemukan pria yang baik untukmu,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku harap,"

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan temanku, dia satu sekolah denganku hanya saja berbeda kelas. Aku tahu dia pria yang baik, dia sudah menyukaiku sejak lama. Namanya Ronald, ini fotonya."

Hermione menunjukan sebuah foto, pria dengan rambut orange yang menyala. "Aku tahu dia tidak seberapa tampan ataupun kaya, namun sepertinya dia bisa menyebuhkanku."

"DIa terlihat naif. Tidak cocok denganmu—"

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti bisa menyembuhkanku, aku ingin sepertimu menjadi seseorang yang kuat, Draco."

Deg..Deg..Deg..

Jantung Draco kembali berdetak tak karuan, setiap kali melihat Hermione tersenyum kepadanya. Pasti jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi kepadanya?

Draco memengang dadanya, berharap jantungnya bisa segera tenang. "Komohon tenanglah,"

"Kenapa Draco? Kau sakit?"

"Ti—Tidak, aku hanya merasa aneh. Tapi tidak apa-apa, kau mau pulang? Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa tugas,"

"Tentu,"

** -XOXOXO-**

Theodore Nott, pria yang sudah beristri yang sedang duduk nyaman dikursinya sesekali tertawa cekikikan, ia membaca sebuah komik padahal dia sedang bekerja.

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu membuat dirinya terkejut dan membanting komik ditangannya. "Ah,"

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam datang memasuki kantonrnya, ia tak tersenyum hanya diam seperti menahan sebuah emosi.

"Ow, jadi ini penghargaanmu kepadaku seorang calon adik ipar yang masuk dengan lancangnya kedalam ruangan seseorang yang pria itu adalah calon kakak iparnya?!"

"Manis sekali, kau sudah mengangap aku ini adik iparmu? Sakit apa kau? Huh?!"

Theo hanya membetulkan duduknya, merapikan mejanya yang sedikit berantakan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Harry berjalan mendekati meja Theo, duduk disebrangnya. Pria itu hanya merapikan mejanya, mengambil komiknya yang jatuh kemudian membacanya lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Harry Potter?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau rencanakan kepadaku dan Draco?"

"Apa maksudmu? Datang kepadaku tanpa permisi kemudian memarahiku?"

"Aku mencoba baik kepadamu Theo, kau adalah orang yang paling keras kepala!"

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu!"

Harry tersenyum, menekuk kakinya, "Jangan berlagak bodoh Theodore, apa yang kau rencanakan memasukan Hermione kedalam perusahaan Draco, kemudian menjadikan wanita itu sekertarisnya?"

"Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak menyukainya."

"Hermione pasienku, dan aku tak bisa memahami perasaannya, aku juga tak bisa memahami masalahnya karena aku belum pernah mengalami permasalahan cinta yang rumit. Yang bisa mengerti dia hanya Draco,"

"Lalu? Apa rencanamu? Memisahkan aku dari Draco?"

"Walaupun aku membencimu Harry, mengingat dulu kita teman dekat. Aku tak pernah membenci hubungan kalian. Draco sudah membuat keputusan dan dia yang menjalaninya, bukan aku. Aku tak berhak, dan aku hanya mendukung saja. Apakah itu salah?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menerapi Hermione saja? Bukankah kau mengangur?"

"Mengangur katamu? Aku masih harus menyelesaikan setumpuk komik yang baru kubeli. Itu tidak mengangur, ditambah lagi setelah pulang aku harus bermain dengan juniorku dan masih banyak lagi. Kau pikir merawat bayi gampang?"

"Kau sangat mengangur, Theodore. Aku pernah mendengar dari Draco bahwa kau menyukai anak kecil bukan? Itu bukan masalah untukmu,"

"Jika satu itu bukan masalah, bagaimana jika Tiga? Ted, Tom, Drake? Dan satu masih dalam kandungan? Jika komikku dirumah, bisa-bisa komikku yang hancur!"

"Tak usah histeris begitu Theo, sekarang aku minta kau membuat Hermione menjauh dari Draco!"

"Aku mendukung penuh Hermione untuk bisa merasakan cinta, walaupun bayarannya mahal. Kalau kau menyuruhku, kau orang yang salah karena aku berada dipihaknya! Kau salah orang!" ucap Theo cuek.

"Kau brengsek Theodore, memasukan wanita itu tetapi tak mau mengeluarkannya. Kau tidak merasa Draco sekarang mengalami perang batin? Walaupun dia tak menyadarinya?!"

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya, sekarang dimana dia?"

Harry membanting tubuhnya ke kursi yang dipakainya, ia menghadap kearah lain. "Aku tidak tahu, semenjak ada wanita itu dia jarang bertemu denganku,"

"Hermione baru dua hari dan rasanya kau sudah dicampakan selama dua tahun? Hebat juga dia,"

"Kau tak usah menyindirku Theo,"

"Kalau saranku, sebaiknya kau harus mendekati Draco jangan sampai berduaan dengan Hermione. Itu saja saranku sebagai psikolog yang baik," kekehnya, mendengar itu Harry hanya melipat kedua tangannya mendengus kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukankah sebentar lagi Eropa Fashion Week tinggal sebentar lagi bukan? Kurasa baik kau maupun Draco pasti sibuk, mengingat kau juru potretnya? Ditambah lagi dia akan mengeluarkan majalah edisi terbarunya bukan? Kurasa kau akan menjauh dari Draco dan disaat kau menjauhi Draco, Hermione malah dekat dengannya lalu—"

Harry mengebrak meja Theo, membuat pria itu terkejut, "Cukup Theodore! Tak usah memancingku seperti itu!"

"Kalau aku memancingmu? Kau sudah memakan umpanku Harry, aku hanya tinggal menarik keatas agar aku bisa memakanmu," ucapnya tersenyum lebar. "Mau bertaruh? Semakin Draco melihat Hermione terluka, pria itu akan memeluk wanita itu semakin erat,"

"Terserah padamu, Theo. Aku tahu kau hanya mengertakku,"

"Coba saja, Hermione bukan selemah yang kau kira. Semakin kau injak dia, semakin kuat dia."

Harry berjalan keluar dari ruangannya, membiarkan Theo yang sedang asik membaca komiknya. Theo hanya menatap pria itu keluar dari ruangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kelihatannya menarik, aku memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Hermione itu menarik. Kalau tidak mana mungkin dia bisa seperti itu. Membuat Harry semarah itu,"

**-XOXOXO-**

Draco mengambar kemudian menghapusnya, menggambar dan kemudian berujung ditong sampah. Baru kali ini, dia mengalami yang namanya buntu, benar-benar jalan buntu.

Hermione duduk disebrangnya, mengerjakan tugasnya yang diberikan Draco. Draco memang menyuruh Hermione untuk mengerjakan tugas itu dimejanya.

"Apakah menurutmu ini bagus?"

Hermione melihat gambar itu, kemudian membayangkan sesuatu. "Tidak, kau tahu pakaian yang seperti ini hanya membuat wanita tidak bisa bernafas. Kalau kau ingin membuat pakaian wanita, kau harus bisa membuat pakaian itu bisa digunakan untuk kapanpun dimanapun. Seperti jika dia bahagia pakaian itu bisa menampilkan kesan bahagia, tetapi jika wanita itu menangis, pakaian itu harus bisa menyembunyikan wanita itu agar tak terlihat sedih,"

"Baju Batman maksudmu?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Batman, jika sedih kau bis menutupi wajahmu dengan jubah dibelakangnya, jika kau senang kau tak menutupinya. Bagus juga kalau jika hujan ataupun panas," canda Draco, Hermione yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya kesal. "Tidak lucu,"

Draco diam lagi mendengarnya, Hermione kembali bekerja. "Ngomong-ngomong Draco sebentar lagi bukankah Eropa Fashion week bukan?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bagaimana rancanganmu? Mungkin aku bisa membeli satu. Kau tahu aku rela melakukan apapun agar bisa mendaparkan koleksimu," kekeh Hermione.

Draco menyeringai, "Benarkah? Kau mau melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya."

"Bukankah kau sudah melihatnya? Gambar yang kau bilang jelek itulah rancanganku," sindirnya.

"Ma—Maaf Draco, ku pikir kau hanya asal,"

"Asal bagaimana? Itu bukan asal-asalan, aku memikirkannya cukup lama. Kau tahu ideku sedang sepi sekarang!"

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu pikiranmu, Draco."

"Hn, aku tahu. Kembali bekerja,"

Hermione kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dan Draco masih mencoba untuk mengambar. Pekerjaan Hermione cukup banyak karena ia harus menyiapkan semua jadwal Draco, bahkan hal sepele sekalipun.

"Hermione ambilkan aku kopi dan pudding, aku menginginkannya,"

"Baiklah Draco," ucap wanita itu pergi ke pantry. Semenjak kejadian itu, Blaise yang bisa dibilang tangan kanan Draco berbaik hati menunjukan semua ruangan kepada Hermione, mengingat Hermionelah penyelamatnya untuk sekarang. Bahkan tak segan-segan Blaise menunjukan apa saja yang akan keluar dimajalah selanjutnya. Sebenarnya itu juga karena suruhan Draco.

Hermione berjalan menuju pantry, pria dengan kulit gelap itu sedang meminum kopinya dan sekali-kali bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa wanita. Begitu melihat Hermione, pria itu mendekatinya.

"Yo, Hermione. Apa kau mau kopi?"

"Ah, tidak Blaise. Aku hanya ingin mengambilkan Draco kopi dan pudding untuknya."

"Draco menyukai Frape, Hermione. Kau ambilkan saja dia Frape, serta puding Vanila itu saja."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong Hermione, kapan kau berkencan dengan Ron?"

Wajah Hermione memerah sedikit, "Blaise apakah kau mau mengosip?" candanya.

"Tidak, hanya saja. Kalau kau mau berkencan dengannya, aku mau memilihkan pakaian untukmu, banyak para wanita yang berkonsultasi kepadaku," kekehnya.

Hermione tersenyum, "hm, tapi sayangnya aku tak berkencan dengannya hari ini, mungkin dua hari lagi. Aku harus menemani Draco menyelesaikan beberapa tugasnya,"

"Wah sayang sekali, aku juga penasaran dengan pria yang kau bilang itu,"

"Aku akan memberitahumu Blaise, jika aku berkencan dengannya. Tapi terimakasih atas kebaikanmu," ucap Hermione, berbalik, mendapati Harry yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Apakah itu pesanan Draco?"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya. Kau beristirahatlah,"

"Tapi?"

"Kau mau membantahku?!" ucap Harry meninggi.

"Terserah," ucap Hermione mendekati Blaise.

Blaise hanya menatap Hermione, "Kau harus hati-hati dengannya Hermione, jika kau ingin lama bekerja disini. Karena hanya dengan perkataannya saja, Draco bisa memecat semua orang disini,"

"Kau serius?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu Hermione,"

Mendengar perkataan Blaise, Hermione hanya diam, menatap wajah Blaise kemudian tersenyum. "Aku mengerti,"

**-To be Continued-**

**Review please :)**

**Dont Be A Silent reader.**

**Jangan menjudge pairing.**

**A/N : Akan kuberitahu, ini sedikit Rumit.**

**Hay, ada dua fanfic yang saya tidak rela jika menghilangkannya. Tapi saya hanya mampu melanjutkannya satu. Bisakah kalian memilih?**

**Under Control / How To Be Straight?**

**Fanfic mana yang harus ditamatkan? Karena kemungkinan juga hanya satu yang bisa tamat.**

**Bisa dengan cara mereview atau polling di Bioku, haha.**

**Karena banyak yang meriview, aku jadi sedikit sungkan untuk tidak melanjutinya, mengingat banyak sekali fic yang tidak saya lanjutkan, semoga fic ini bisa tamat ::) tanpa dukungan kalian mungkin fic ini...**

**Who You? Dramione Lover Always, Lyra Jane Malfoy, , Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux, Ochan malfoy, LunaScamander17, Lya, frosyita, Lysa nott, Mochiih, Guest, Heyyo, Adellia Malfoy, azure249, ZeeMe, Ms. Loony Lovegood, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, Luluk Minam Cullen, Sophonie Etoiles, Guest, Renita Nee-Chan, Guest, , Mrs. Y Malfoy.**


End file.
